Uri WONKYU Special Show
by diya1013
Summary: Bagaimana jika uri leader Leeteuk mendadak harus pulang kerumah karna sang eomma yang tidak enak badan ? lalu syuting hello babynya? bagaimana juga dengan baby kyumin yang terpaksa dititipkan ke pasangan wonkyu? for the answer, please read this story
1. Chapter 1

Wonkyu Special Show

Author: Diya1013

Genre: Fluff

Pairing : Wonkyu / Boys Love

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, pelipur galau karna dibuat iseng, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, biarkan saja. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, seharusnya kedamaian dan ketenangan masih menyelimuti penghuni apartement di kota seoul tersebut. Karna biasanya saat ini para penghuninya masih belum memulai aktivitasnya walaupun matahari sudah muncul dan bersinar dengan terangnya diluar. Sebenarnya hal ini bisa dimaklumi karna mengingat jadwal mencekik yang dipunyai penghuninya yang mengharuskan mereka hanya tidur 2 atau 3 jam setiap harinya, jadi wajar saja kalau jam segini mereka masih bergelung dengan selimut masing-masing. Namun di selasa pagi ini berbeda, disalah satu ruangan di apartemen ini terdengar kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh para penghuninya. Ruangan tersebut tidak lain adalah asrama atau dorm super junior yang para membernya terlihat sedang duduk bersama di ruang tv dengan masih berbalut piama tidurnya, kelihatan sekali kalau mereka bahkan belum sempat mandi ketika diskusi tersebut dimulai. (-_-")

"hae-ah bagaimana ini, aku mendadak harus pulang kerumah siang nanti, eomma sedang tidak enak badan jadi aku ingin menjenguknya tapi aku lupa kalau hari ini ada syuting hello baby, lalu bagaimana dengan kyumin? Haishhh" sang leader atau angel kita leeteuk, terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang tamu tersebut.

"aku juga tidak tau hyung, bagaimana kalau acara itu ditunda saja, minta manager hyung untuk menjadwalkan ulang". terlihat anggukan dari ketujuh member yang lain sebagai tanda setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan donghae barusan.

"tidak bisa, hello baby kali ini termasuk episode spesial, mereka akan mengikutiku seharian dengan kyumin tanpa naskah dan akan disiarkan hari ini juga, dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Semua kru sudah dalam perjalanan kesini untuk memulai syuting hari ini, kenapa aku bisa sepikun ini". Leeteuk mulai mengurut pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba mendadak pening.

"tapi benar kata si ikan amis itu hyung, bagaimana bisa syuting dimulai kalau kau sendiri tidak ada" ucap kyuhyun jengah karna melihat leadernya sibuk mondar-mandir.

"ya kau dasar magnae setan, siapa yang kau bilang ikan amis huh? Dia itu ikan paling tampan asal kau tau". Eunhyuk yang tidak rela namjachingu nya dikatai ikan amis langsung memprotes ucapan kyu.

"sama saja kan, dia tetap ikan dan asal kau tahu semua ikan sama saja, dasar pabo" celetuk kyuhyun.

"ishh dasar kau..."

"sudah-sudah bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau teruskan saja syuting hello baby kali ini hyung, waktu kru sampai disini coba tanya apakah posisimu sebagai appa bisa digantikan member lain untuk kali ini saja, toh bukannya kyuhyun dan siwon sedang tidak ada jadwal seharian ini. Aku pikir mereka akan mengerti situasinya kali ini". Shindong yang dari tadi diam akhirnya ikut bersuara juga.

"mwo...? ya kenapa musti aku yang menggantikan leeteuk hyung? Kenapa bukan kalian huh? Aku tidak mau bersama bayi menyebalkan itu lagi" kali ini kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka dengan apa yang shindong ucapkan.

"hanya kau yang bisa kyu, kami semua ada jadwal lain hari ini. Aku akan pre recording untuk immortal song, shindong hyung akan menjadi MC, sungmin dan kangin hyung harus berlatih untuk musikalnya, donghae hyung ada syuting untuk drama terbarunya sedangkan eunhyuk hyung dan yesungie akan menjadi guest star di strong heart. Dan untuk siwon, Kita hanya tinggal menelponnya untuk datang ke dorm, mengingat namjachingumu sedang ada di apartement sekarang". Wookie yang sejak tadi tidur dipangkuan yesung pun bangkit sambil mengucek matanya menjelaskan pada kyu yang diikuti anggukan bersama oleh kangin dan sungmin tanda setuju.

Berbeda dengan yang lain, eunhyuk menatap wookie tidak setuju, "tapi apa si evil itu sanggup untuk menjaganya wookie, kau kan tahu dia sangat membenci kyumin, tidak ada yang tau kalau si evil itu akan membuangnya ke neraka". (Oke untuk yang satu ini anggap saja eunhyuk berlebihan).

"ya monyet, siapa yang bilang aku membencinya? Aku hanya tidak menyukainya."

"dia tidak akan melakukannya hyukie hyung, lagipula ada siwon hyung yang akan menjinakkannya. Bukankah hanya dia saja yang bisa melakukannya?" Jawaban yang keluar dari eternal magnae kita tampaknya membuat leader kita mulai menghembuskan nafas lega.

"aku pikir wookie benar, nanti akan ku tanyakan pada PD hyung agar siwon dan kyu menggantikan aku sehari ini, dan kau kyu aku menyerahkan kyumin padamu". Kali ini leeteuk hanya bisa pasrah mengambil keputusan sambil memegang bahu kyuhyun, bagaimanapun hari ini dia ingin pulang untuk menjenguk eommanya yang sedang sakit dan sedikit menghilangkan rasa rindunya kepada keluarganya karna sudah lama tidak bertemu #Poor leader kita. Dan tanpa terkecuali jangan lupakan ekspresi magnae kita yang terlihat masam sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada dan mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut. Rupanya magnae ini masih protes akan keputusan untuk menggantikan leeteuk seharian.

Sebenarnya kyuhyun sendiri merasa kasihan dengan leeteuk yang ingin menjenguk eommanya dan dia sendiri tidak benar-benar membenci kyumin, hanya saja menjaga anak kecil baginya bukan hal yang mudah. Kyuhyun hanya tidak suka ketika bayi itu aktif bergerak kesana kemari dan tidak bisa diam hingga akan menguras energi saat menjaganya. Belum lagi bagaimana caranya ketika bayi itu menangis, karna lapar, ingin pipis atau yang lainnya. Kalian tahu sendiri bahwa kyuhyun tidak punya pengalaman sama sekali dalam menjaga bayi, ditambah lagi sikap kyu sendiri yang tidak jauh-jauh dari anak umur 5tahun ketika manjanya mulai kambuh (-_-). sekarang yang hanya kyuhyun lakukan adalah menhembuskan nafas berat ketika PD menyetujui usul leeteuk untuk memberikan bayi 2tahun itu kepada kyuhyun dan siwon, semua member super junior juga sudah meninggalkannya untuk memulai aktivitas yang lain. Kini kyuhyun hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan sang aegya tercinta dan siwon hyungnya yang entah kenapa sangat exited ketika diberitahu leeteuk ditelpon tadi dan bilang akan segera datang.  
Bagaimanapun kyuhyun masih belum lupa ketika kyumin menangis kencang saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Namun bagaimana lagi, ini juga merupakan kesempatan baginya dan siwon untuk bertemu seharian. Jujur saja dia sendiri sudah rindu dengan siwonnienya mengingat sang namjachingu yang sibuk dengan syuting dramanya 4bulan ini. Semoga ini tidak sesulit yang kyuhyun pikirkan, sembari mengepalkan tangan ke udara dengan wajah imutnya.^^

Keadaan dorm super junior sudah ramai kembali, para kru sedang mempersiapkan lokasi syuting, kyumin juga sudah datang dan berada dipelukan eomma aslinya. Sedangkan siwon dan kyuhyun sendiri masih berdiskusi dengan PD hyung. Tinggal sebentar lagi syuting itu dimulai.  
Mengenai episode hello baby kali ini tidak perlu terlalu banyak instruksi dr PD, karna kali ini episode spesial, mereka berdua hanya perlu berakting secara natural tanpa adanya naskah seperti sebelumnya dengan kyumin dan akan langsung ditayangkan hari ini juga.  
Sambil menunggu syuting dimulai, siwon menghampiri namjachingunya yang masih duduk di sofa depan TV dengan wajah khawatir.

"hei baby kyu, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan eoh? Kenapa melamun seperti itu?" siwon duduk disebelah kyu sambil mengelus rambut kyu lembut menggunakan tangan besarnya yang hangat. Betapa siwon sangat merindukan berada dekat dengan babykyunya setelah jadwal padat yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk sekedar bertemu, dan ketika mendapat kesempatan bersama kyuhyun, tentu dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Walaupun dengan keberadaan kamera yang merekam mereka berdua tentunya.  
Menyadari sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh rambutnya, kyuhyun pun menoleh dan menemukan siwonnienya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Kyuhyun lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja chingunya sambil menggumam pelan.

"aku tidak tahu hyung, hanya merasa gugup. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan kyumin, dia menangis saat aku gendong bagaimana nanti ketika dia harus bersama kita seharian ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjaga bayi hyung". Jawab kyu pasrah sambil makin menyeruakkan kepalanya ke leher siwon makin dalam, menghirup aroma khas namjachingunya yang selalu dia rindukan setiap hari. Dan hanya bersama siwon seoranglah, dia bisa menunjukkan sisi manjanya.

"ssstt my babykyu, jangan khawatir ne? Kita akan belajar mengasuh kyumin bersama. Anggap saja latihan untuk mengasuh little choi kelak". Perkataan siwon barusan langsung mendapat death glare dari kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mempan pada siwon. Malah pria berlengsung pipit itu tengah tersenyum senang karna berhasil menggoda kyuhyun dan dengan pelan menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencuri kecupan dipipi kyuhyun saat semua orang tidak melihat. Upsss lihatlah sekarang, pipi kyuhyun mulai bersemu pink karna tindakan siwon barusan, membuat siwon semakin mengagumi babykyu nya yang sangat manis saat tersipu malu seperti sekarang. Namun sebuah suara membuyarkan pelukan mesra mereka.

"oke kyu, siwon, ini kyumin kecil kita, syuting dimulai 5menit lagi ne?" Ucap PD hyung mendekati wonkyu couple ini sambil membawa kyumin dan menyerahkannya ke pangkuan daddy barunya, choi siwon.

"jangan gugup ne, kalian hanya perlu bersikap natural saja seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi" kata PD menambahi dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. Setelah itu PD kembali ketempatnya dan para kru bersiap untuk memulai syuting.

"oke, kita mulai sekarang 3... 2... 1... action!"

Dan dengan teriakan tersebut syuting hello baby spesial tersebut dimulai, dan bagaimana little kyumin bersama wonkyu seharian ini? Ada di next chapter ^^

Nb: please give me a comment ne? *puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Uri Wonkyu Special Show**

Chapter 2

Author: Diya1013

Pairing : Wonkyu

Cast :

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Warning:

Typos, OOC, boys Love

Nb: dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan penulis, jd kalo aneh, banyak typo dan nggak menarik, mohon dimaafkan. Kalo engga suka pairingnya, mending engga usah baca. NO BASH, No Plagiarism.

"jangan gugup ne, kalian hanya perlu bersikap natural saja seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi" kata PD menambahi dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. Setelah itu PD kembali ketempatnya dan para kru bersiap untuk memulai syuting.

"oke, kita mulai sekarang 3... 2... 1... action!"

Dan dengan teriakan tersebut syuting hello baby spesial tersebut dimulai.

* * *

"Pa...pa...paaaaa..."

"Waeyo baby min?". Siwon menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium tangan kecil kyumin yg sedang bermain dengan tangan besarnya. Seperti menemukan mainan baru, kyumin hanya duduk manis di pangkuan siwon sambil sesekali menatap tak berminat layar Tv didepannya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berada disamping siwon hanya mendecih sebal. Sudah sejam sejak syuting dimulai, mereka bertiga duduk di depan Tv dengan kyumin yang hanya asik sendiri bersama appa barunya. Jangan bilang kyuhyun tidak berusaha untuk menarik perhatian kyumin, namun bayi mungil itu mau digendong olehnya saja tidak. Untung saja tidak menangis. T_T

"aku bosan hyung, kenapa dia hanya mau bermain denganmu saja".

Siwon menegakkan badannya lalu menatap kyuhyun yang sedang menyenderkan bahunya ke sofa dengan tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Nampak semakin kesal karena orang yang ikut-ikutan mengacuhkannya ini hanyamemandang kyuhyun polos.

"aku rasa kyumin hanya belum terbiasa bersama denganmu kyu".

"lalu bagaimana dia bisa terbiasa denganmu kalau dia juga baru bertemu denganmu hyung ? aku sudah dua kali bertemu tapi tetap saja kyumin mengacuhkanku".

"aigooo... jangan cemberut ne, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sarapan. Aku yakin kau juga belum makan kyu".

"huftt... baiklah, itu terdengar lebih baik daripada kita hanya duduk disini hyung".

Siwon tersenyum manis melihat namjachingunya ini, ingin sekali mencubit pipi chubby kyuhyun agar kekasihnya tidak kesal lagi. Namun bagaimanapun, saat ini mereka masih berada di depan kamera, mereka harus bersikap profesional dan tidak menunjukkan kemesraannya kalau tidak mau terjadi skandal hari ini juga. Lihat saja para kru yang berdiri sambil tersenyum tidak jauh dari area mereka duduk. Mungkin merasa puas dengan akting mereka.

"nah baiklah, sekarang aku titip baby min dulu padamu, aku akan memasak sarapan untuk kita bertiga". Siwon dengan perlahan mengangkat baby min dengan hati-hati lalu memindahkannya ke pangkuan kyuhyun.

"eh, kenapa aku hyung?".

"karna tentu saja aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada dorm kita karena membiarkanmu memasak. Jadi lebih baik aku saja".

"tapi hyung,..".

"ani, tidak ada tapi baby. Aku sudah lapar dan cobalah untuk bermain bersamanya ketika aku memasak".

"ne... hyung".

Setelah itu siwon segera menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan mereka. Mau tidak mau kyuhyun juga harus mengakui kalau perutnya juga sudah lapar. Tidak apa-apa jika harus menjaga kyumin sebentar saja.

Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang menarik kyumin mendekat kearahnya agar tidak jatuh, kyumin malah mencoba melepas pelukan kyuhyun dan menggapai-gapai siwon yang tengah berada di dapur. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung menatap kyumin dengan tatapan MENURUT –SAJA-ATAU-TIDAK-ADA-YANG-AKAN-MENJAGAMU. Seolah mengerti, kyumin berenti berontak dan dengan muka yang ditekuk meraih boneka mobil kesayangannya dan mulai bermain sendirian di pangkuan kyuhyun. #poor baby min ne T_T

Tidak lama berselang, tiba-tiba siwon berteriak dari arah dapur. "kyu... kenapa di kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan ? apa kalian lupa untuk belanja ?".

"omoo.. aku lupa memberitahu mu hyung. Wookie belum sempat belanja kemarin. Jadi tidak ada persediaan di dorm hari ini." (setidaknya panggil para hyung mu dengan sebutan hyung kyu == )

"lalu bagaimana ? atau kita makan saja diluar sekalian membeli susu dan makanan untuk baby min?".

"ide yang bagus hyung, kajja kita berangkat hyung". Kyuhyun antusias sekali. Buru-buru dia bangkit dan mengambil barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. Bilang saja tidak ingin terlalu lama duduk berdua dengan baby min.

* * *

"kita mau makan dimana hyung ?". kyuhyun yang sedang memangku kyumin, melirik siwon yang tengah serius mengemudikan mobil di jalan raya seoul yang padat. Kru-kru juga mengikuti mereka tepat dibelakang mobil siwon.

"bagaimana kalau di restoran italia yang biasa kita datangi kyu ?".

"aku setuju hyung... sudah jarang sekali kita makan di tempat itu lagi". Kali ini perhatian kyuhyun teralih pada kyumin yang ada di pangkuannya. Bayi mungil yang sejak tadi berceloteh tidak jelas itu mulai mengucek matanya dengan kedua tangannya dan membuka mulutnya lebar membentuk huruf "O", sepertinya mengantuk.

Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya lucu pun segera membenarkan posisi duduk kyumin agar bayi mungil itu bisa tidur dengan nyaman sembari menuju restoran yang dituju.

Setelah dirasanya kyumin berhenti bergerak dan deru nafas bayi yang kian teratur di gendongannya, kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Itu artinya Kyumin sudah tertidur.

Melihat moment kyuhyun-kyumin di depannya, mau tidak mau membuat Siwon tersenyum lebar menampakkan dimple smilenya. Ah... rasanya hari ini akan begitu menyenangkan batinnya.

* * *

"eum... tak... tak...tak...". kyumin yang sudah bangun dari 30 menit tidurnya hanya mengetuk-ngetuk sendok yang ada di genggamannya ke meja makan restoran. Menolak untuk makan.

"ayolah kyumin, dicoba dulu ne ? buburnya enak loh". Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada bayi yang ada di pangkuannya ini. Sudah dari tadi dia menyuapi kyumin bubur namun mulut bayi mungil itu tak kunjung membuka.

"tak..tak..tak...". suara sendok yang diketukkan ke meja makan semakin keras. Siwon yang melihatnya memandang kyuhyun kasihan.

"baby min makan dulu ne ? atau mau makan ice cream ini saja? ". Siwon menyodorkan segelas ice cream vanila yang dipesan keduanya untuk baby min dan disambut dengan tatapan berbinar-binar oleh kyumin.

Namun dalam hitungan detik, ice cream tersebut dijauhkan kyuhyun dari jangkauan kyumin sambil memberi death glare mematikannya pada siwon.

"jangan memberinya ice cream sebelum dia makan hyung. Perutnya masih kosong".

"dan kau baby min, ayo makan buburnya, setelah itu aku akan memberikan ice cream itu padamu". Kyuhyun mencoba memberi pengertian baby min sambil mengelus pelan kepala baby min.

"sekarang ayo buka mulutmu, Aaaaaa...".

Kyumin akhirnya menyerah juga, dibukanya mulut mungilnya dan dengan perlahan dihabiskannya bubur yang kyuhyun siapkan.

"anak pintar". Kyuhyun mencium pipi kyumin bergantian. Bangga akan hasil kerja kerasnya eoh?

Melihat adegan tersebut, tidak hanya siwon yang tersenyum haru, namun juga seluruh kru yang memuji perkembangan hubungan keduanya. Sangat natural walaupun tanpa naskah.

Melihat siwon yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kyuhyun tak tahan untuk bertanya.

"waeyo hyung? Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. Kau jadi semakin mirip kuda".

Siwon memajukan tubuhnya, lalu berbisik pelan ketelinga kyuhyun agar para kru tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"melihatmu hari ini bersama dengan baby min, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu umma dari little choi kelak baby~~~`".

Sontak pipi kyuhyun memerah tiba-tiba.

"aku ini namja hyung, berhenti memikirkan hal bodoh !".

* * *

"demi apapun kyu, kenapa kau mengajak baby min dan aku ke tempat seperti ini." Teriak siwon frustasi sambil menggendong kyumin disalah satu lengannya.

"hahaha... ayolah hyung, aku sudah lama ingin kesini tanpa harus menyamar. Lagipula kyumin juga suka kan". Kyuhyun mencoba mencari pembelaan.

"eung...". anggukan kyumin mantap membuat siwon semakin ingin mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya setelah sarapan pagi mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm dan bermain dengan kyumin. Tapi ternyata keputusan untuk membiarkan kyumin bermain di dorm adalah salah. Bayi hyperaktif yang tadinya terlihat sangat manis tersebut mulai menggambari dinding dorm super junior dengan crayon karena bosan. Belum lagi saat siwon dan kyuhyun ingin menggantikan popoknya, baby min merangkak keliling dorm dan mengacak-acak koleksi album super junior milik Eunhyuk yang tertata rapi di samping ruang tv. Sedangkan Haebum, kucing peliharaan heechul pun sempat kyumin tarik-tarik ekornya karena menganggap hewan tersebut lucu (untungnya yang satu ini, saat heechul tidak ada di dorm ^^). Dan jangan lupakan Kiki boneka jerapah ryewook dan psp kyuhyun juga menjadi korban penasaran kyumin.

Setelah semua kekacauan yang terjadi di dorm, wonkyu sepakat untuk melarikan kyumin sebelum para member datang. Setidaknya wonkyu masih mau hidup lebih lama setelah acara ini selesai. 0.O

Dan disinilah, pilihan tempat kyuhyun untuk melarikan diri. "Taman Bermain Lotte World". Sungguh bukan pilihan tepat karena malah akan membuat siwon kelimpungan menghadapi dua baby nya yang antusias mencoba semua wahana yang ada.

"aku ingin mencoba naik rollercoster itu hyung".

"ani, kyumin tidak bisa menaiki wahana itu kyu. Bagaimana kalau rumah hantu?".

"itu sama saja hyung, kau ingin membuat aku dan kyumin mati ketakutan disana".

"bagaimana kalau naik kapal ayun saja (apa namanya ya, author lupa == )...?".

"baiklah, kita naik itu saja hyung".

"pa...pa...pa...". kyumin tiba-tiba saja menarik kemeja yang siwon kenakan.

"wae baby min, baby ingin apa?". Tanya siwon sambil mengikuti arah telunjuk baby min.

"baby min ingin permen kapas...?". pertanyaan siwon hanya mendapatkan anggukan sebagai balasan.

"aku juga mau hyung, belikan aku juga ne ?". kali ini baby kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya kepada siwon.

"ne... ne... akan ku belikan untuk kalian berdua, tunggu disini ne." Siwon menitipkan kyumin pada kyuhyun dan segera berjalan kearah penjual permen kapas untuk kedua baby nya. Sungguh, siapa yang bisa untuk menolak tatapan memelas seorang baby min dan baby kyu ? jika ada, siap-siap saja orang itu mendapat julukan orang yang tidak mempunyai hati. :P

* * *

Semua wahana yang aman untuk dinaiki baby min sudah mereka coba. Sekarang wonkyu dan baby min berada di bianglala raksasa dan duduk berdampingan. Kyuhyun yang memangku baby min serta siwon yang disebelahnya. Para kru kali ini juga hanya meliput dari bawah, tidak ikut masuk kedalam bianglala.

"kyeopta...". decakan kagum barusan berasal dari kyuhyun yang terkagum-kagum memandangi pemandangan dibawah mereka. Seoul pada waktu petang memang yang terbaik.

"kau tahu hyung, hari ini aku senang sekali". Wajah kyuhyun bersemu bahagia.

"benarkah ? wae ?".

"hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya baby min tidak menangis saat bersamaku (kyuhyun mencium pipi baby min sekilas dan mendapat cengiran dari bayi 2 tahun itu ) lalu...".

"lalu apa baby ? ayo teruskan".

"akubahagiakarenahariiniakubi sabersamamuseharian". Kyuhyun berkata dengan satu tarikan nafas, terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya mungkin.

"eh. Barusan kau bilang apa baby. Pelan-pelan bicaranya ne?". Ayolah, jangan berbohong Choi Siwon. Jelas-jelas sebenarnya kau tahu kyuhyun berkata apa, Cuma mau menggodanya saja eoh ?

"aku bahagia karena hari ini aku bisa bersamamu seharian. Terima kasih. Bahkan aku lupa kalau kita sedang syuting dan diawasi oleh kamera hyung. Aku senang sekali". Kali ini kyuhyun mengatakannya sambil tersenyum ke arah siwon. Mata caramelnya berbinar, rambut coklatnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak kalah cantik dari yang dimaksud kyuhyun tadi.

"ne. Terima kasih juga karena baby kyu ku mau menjaga baby min seharian". Siwon mengecup seluruh wajah kyumin hingga membuat kyumin terkekeh geli.

"siapa yang baby hyung? Aku ini sudah dewasa. Jangan memanggilku baby lagi". Senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah cantiknya digantikan oleh sebuah pout menggemaskan.

**CHUP~~~~~~**

Tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan baby kyu nya, siwon mengecup sekilas bibir kyuhyun. Hanya sekilas, karena setidaknya siwon masih sadar bahwa ada baby min dalam pelukannya. Namun ciuman sekilas itu mampu membuat rona pink kembali muncul di pipi mulus kyuhyun, membuat pemiliknya memukul dada bidang siwon dengan pelan.

"berhenti mencuri ciumanku hyung !".

"ani, kau juga menyukainya kan baby".

"dasar Choi Pervert Won, kembalikan kyumin padaku. Jangan sampai dia meniru kemesuman mu !".

Biarkan moment bahagia ini sebentar, biarkan wonkyu moment kembali setelah sekian lama dirindukan. Lupakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, termasuk bagaimana reaksi para member yang memasuki dorm suju T_T

**END**

**Sampai disini, maaf jika lanjutannya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian ne ? soalnya ini ditulis cepet-cepet. Kalau ada typo, ooc, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak sesuai harapan reader, author minta maaf.**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^**

Big thanks buat kemarin yang udah review, orang baik hati yang menyempatkan hadir menyapa author *bow

.diya1013.


End file.
